SPDR HS Year 1
by Spidey Viewer
Summary: 3 years after the Spider Verse event, what goes on in the adventures of Peni Parker? What new enemies will she face? What new friends will she make? And can she keep her secret? Well let's just see if she can make it through her first year of High School.


_**SP/DR**_

 _High School Year 1_

 _Chapter 1: After the Spider-Verse_

Peni Parker. SP/DR. Man it's good to be home, But it's boring too… It's been 3 years since the "Spider verse" event and no one's come to visit me! Is...everyone ok? I hope so they were all so cool, I went for a walk, it was almost time for my freshman year of highschool. I was nervous, ANOTHER new school, what if someone tries to step on the spider? What if no one likes me?

Oh boy… Ok calm down breath…. Where's the school anyways? I looked around and saw a signpost with the street names.

"Crap I overshot it!" I turned running back towards the school.

 **Later**

I finally made it to class, barely on time. I panted and sat down as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class." She said smiling. The class waved. "Ah the new student has arrived!"  
They all turned towards me and I waved shyly standing.

"Welcome, Miss. Parker. I hope you like it here. Pop quiz time!"

 **After class, Normal POV**

Peni ran to her locker. She opened it,

"Hey! New girl right?!" She turned to the voice to see a girl in a cheer uniform.

"Y-Yeah, that's me." The other girl smiled shaking her hand.

"Tiffany. Nice to meet you!"

"Peni. Same here."

"Wanna have lunch? The other students can get a little rude with new girls."

"O-Ok." The cheerleader smiled and they walked to lunch.

They talked sitting down.

"So what classes do you have Peni?"

"Um…" Peni checked her schedule.

"Science, P.E., and… Creative Writing are the classes I have left."  
"No way same! Who are your teachers?!"

"Um… Mr. Arno, Mrs. Grenna, Ms. Nat."  
"No way! So do I!" The cheerleader smiled. "Class buddies!"

Peni smiled as she was pulled into a side hug. Her cheeks becoming the faintest shade of pink.

 **During PE.**

They changed into their gym clothes when Peni's phone buzzed. She answered it.

" _Hey Peni, We got a Mission for you. Already contacted your teacher so waiting outside."_

"Alright."

 **Later…**

Peni in her suit swings into the area, "Yeah I know she's pretty but we can't let her know about this." The Spider makes a chirping noise through the headset. "Because it's not normal, _We_ are not normal and I want to actually keep this friend." The spider chirped "No I'm not ashamed of you I just… Look can we focus on the mission?"

The spider chirped as if sighing. Music played as they jumped onto the roof of the building.

They looked around. Seeing a woman wearing a green mech suit and building a glider.

Peni tilted her head.

" _This was worth pulling me out of the first day of highschool?"_

The woman was putting the finishing touches on her glider.

" _She stole some valuable research from us. It should be in this lab somewhere."_

" _Ok… still can't believe i'm missing my first day for this…."_ Peni kicked in the window jumping down into the room.

The woman heard it and turned as Peni landed on top of the nearby table.

" _THE SPIDER!"_

" _Yeah. Sorry no Idea who you are and I'm already bored."_ Peni frontflips into the armored woman sending her to the floor.

The woman grunted falling to the ground as Peni's visor scanned for the missing tech. Her scanner beeped and highlighted a part of the pointy ears of the woman's helmet.

" _Found it!'_ Peni grabbed the ear but as she did so the Goblin woman punched her in the gut.

She grunted.

" _That wasn't nice."_ She punched the Goblin woman who ducked and went to punch her again.

She kicked the goblin away and was then kicked by her.

They both grunted and Peni punched a hole in the floor. Goblin stumbled and her suit began to fail and shut down. Peni punched her, knocking her to the floor. She grabbed the ears and pulled off the piece she needed before webbing away.

 **Later**

"Hey Where'd you go during PE?" The cheerleader asked.

"Uhhh… Dr. Appointment?"

Tiffany gave a 'Seriously?' look.

"I know it's a lame excuse but I promised not to tell anyone…"

"Tell anyone what?"

"Ummmm.. Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I think my ride's here!" Peni bolted away from the lockers.

Tiffany tilted her head.

"There is something weird going on."

Peni panted holding herself against the wall as she caught her breath,

 _Why do I keep lying to her… Am I that ashamed of what I am?_

She put her face in her hands. She let out a silent sob as she walked to the car SHIELD had drove up to get her.

She got in as Uncle Ben smiled.

"So how was your first day of school Peni?"

"Fine…"

"Something happen?"

Peni said nothing. Uncle Ben sighed.

"Alright I get it. Don't wanna talk about it."

They drove home. Aunt May working on something in the lab.

Peni went to her room and plopped on the bed groaning. The Spider chirped from her backpack.

"Well what do you think I should do?" She said, putting her face in her pillow. It chirped louder,

"We're not normal….she wouldn't even look at us if I told her…" It chirped again softer.

"...You think so?" It chirped happily.

She sighed. "Ok Maybe. But we gotta find an Epic way to tell her. Make it special."

It chirped in agreement.

 **Meanwhile… With Tiffany…**

"Mom! I'm Home! Why do you have a hole in your floor?" Tiffany yelled up to the attic where a fist sized hole was above her.

She looked around

"Mom? Please tell me you didn't go out of town again…"  
She looked around some more before giving up. She kicked the door to the attack down climbing in. She looked and saw some tech lying across the ground and her mother in some weird armor lying on the couch.

"Mom?" She ran over to her.

"What happened? What's this weird suit?"

Her mom grunted getting up.

"Huh? Home already sweeety? I-i blacked out… What am I wearing?"

"I dunno, mom. I was hoping you could tell me and ugh… You stink!" Her mother removed the helmet blushing.  
"Yeah.. I'm gonna go take a shower…" Her mother got up to leave.

Tiffany sat on a beany bag taking her backpack off. But her mother did notice her staring off into space. Being a mom, she recognized that look and smiled as she went to the shower. What neither noticed was a strange scorpion sitting in the corner.

"AIIIIHHHHHHHH!" Goblin heard her daughter scream just as she got out of the shower.

She wrapped a towel around herself as she ran to her daughter, To her shock a Scorpion was latched onto Tiffany's shoulder.

She grabbed a fly swatter and knocked it away but then noticed it was abnormally large and had a strange symbol, the Genius of the Goblin began to kick in as she recognized it.

"No… Oh no. Tiffany sweety, J-just hold still for Mommy ok? I'm gonna go grab something. And you! Don't you move an inch!" She ran off grabbing metal and her tools. She came back and began assembling a suit. Stuffing the scorpion into a sphere in the chest of the suit.

"It's ok, sweety. It's ok. Mommy's gonna save you." The goblin said gently putting the chestplate and the rest of her suit on her daughter.

Her daughter's breathing returned to normal as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Tiffany's eyes snapped open and she felt something… as if she had an extra arm directly attached to her lower spine.

" _What….what happened…."_

"Tiffany! Shhh.. Don't move. The suit I made you is still removing the poison from the Scorpion that stung you."

" _Feel like...3rd arm….did….did something happen…"_

"You're gonna feel a little weird hun. This Scorpion made a connection with you, giving you some of it's abilities… Including the tail."

Tiffany's eyes widened. Panicked breaths escaping through the helmet.

"Calm down, honey! Calm down! You're gonna be ok! Focus on me. Focus on Mommy."

Tiffany tried calming down

" _W-why did this happen?"_

"I don't know. But I'll keep you safe hun."

She hugged Tiffany who teared up hugging back.

 **A/N:  
Spidey Viewer: SP/DR!**

 **Venom Terias: HOLY CRAP THIS WAS ONE CHAPTER!**

 **SV: YEP!**

 **VT: :D SO FUN**

 **SV: YEP!**

 **VT: What next?!**

 **SV: Hmm...Spiders and Cards?**

 **VT: OK!**


End file.
